Guides of the Lotus
The are a select few players hand picked by Digital Extremes to guide new Tenno as they begin their journey through WARFRAME. This is done by answering questions, directing users to appropriate channels of communication, helping them within missions, and more. They also serve to forward player-related issues to the Community Team at Digital Extremes. can usually be encountered within low level Relays, such as the Larunda Relay on the PC platform that has no requirement to enter. Selection are selected by the development team using input from the existing Senior Guides. A known candidate standard of the Guides of the Lotus program is that: * They have at least 500 hours of gameplay logged. * They display extensive knowledge of the game and keep up to date on the latest content. * They are active on the official Warframe Forums and have no more than 1 active warning point on their profile (30-Day temporary warning points will not count if they have expired).https://forums.warframe.com/topic/607600-guides-of-the-lotus-gotl-faq/ Community Moderators on the Warframe Official Forums acted as lead Senior Guides, while a select number of members from the community acted as Junior Guides, to test the program. These Junior Guides have since been promoted to Senior Guides and active recruitment has taken place. A player who is recruited to the Guides position will receive both a forum inbox message and an in-game message concerning the offer to become one. These recruits will join as Junior Guides who have the chance to later become Senior Guides. Guides are recruited through participation in an application process, when available. Junior Guides who receive the opportunity to become a Senior Guide will undergo a one month trial period, on which their performance will be evaluated before becoming permanent Senior Guides. Permissions and Responsibilities The hierarchy of the Guides program has varying permissions and responsibilities. Senior Guides * Assist players within the Relays. * Forward player-related issues to DE. * In-game chat moderation permissions and purple colored text. * Assistance with Junior Guide recruitment and mentorship. * Access to the Guides of the Lotus sigil. Junior Guides * Assist players within the Relays. * Forward player-related issues to DE. * Access to the Guides of the Lotus sigil. Guide Identification customize their Warframe's appearance in an effort to appeal to players seeking their help, as well as to be easily recognizable, keeping attachments and other accessories to a minimum. The Guides of the Lotus sigil is also applied to the front of the Warframe. The sigil acts as a nametag of sorts, it is meant to capture the attention of new players; as such, the sigil is usually of a contrasting color to the Guides' color scheme. Senior Guides have purple text within public chat channels, as opposed to the normal white. These public chat channels include the Region, Council, Recruiting, Trading, and Relay channels. This purple colored text is not exclusive to Senior Guides and other chat moderators will also have purple colored text. Number of Active Guides 53 active Guides on the PC Larunda Relay (16 Juniors and 37 Seniors). 19 active Guides on the PS4 Strata Relay (11 Juniors and 8 Seniors). 17 active Guides on the XB1 Vesper Relay (11 Juniors and 6 Seniors). References # https://forums.warframe.com/topic/607600-guides-of-the-lotus-gotl-faq/ Category:Community Category:Update 15